


За красным восходом розовый закат

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глядя на догорающий розовый закат, он думает, что вся их история – череда случайных, разноцветных, металлических и деревянных, глянцевых и костяных, красных, синих, чёрных и белых, пропахших кровью, гарью и сексом бусин, нанизанных на бесконечную ленту дороги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За красным восходом розовый закат

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках ШВ'15 для команды Короли.

_Абсолютно все Дионисы даже в самых невинных паттернах имеют особенность неожиданно сходить с ума и переворачивать мир с ног на голову... © Samishige_

За мгновение до (падения) конца Суо говорит:  
– Увидимся.

Много позже, стоя посреди копошащегося муравейника Укиты и изучая расписание рейсов, Мунаката совсем не ждёт, что снова услышит это клятое:  
– Увидимся.  
Спокойное, уверенное, почти скучающее. Мунаката смотрит на лицо Суо (тоже спокойное, уверенное и почти скучающее), на лямку рюкзака, из-за которой ворот футболки сползает, открывая края бинтов. Мунаката поправляет очки, давя раздражение:  
– Вряд ли.  
– Однажды.  
– Никогда.  
Суо отвечает усмешкой и разворачивается, скрываясь под вывеской «Международный терминал», оставляя за собой не слово, но паузу (бесконечность). Сукин сын.  
Раздражение прорывается стиснутыми в кулаки пальцами.  
За годы знакомства Мунаката обрёл бесценные знания: Суо не строит планы на будущее, не думает дважды, не предупреждает и не готовит завтраки. И если он за раз нарушил три четверти своих правил, впору вводить военное положение. Впору радоваться, что ублюдок уберётся с островов, что перспектива нового кратера миновала, что Мунакате никогда не придётся вновь думать о том, чтобы своими руками убить единственного равного и достойного. Того, кто не боялся его, даже находясь на пороге смерти.  
Мунакате не хочется радоваться, ему хочется выть.

Терпение – благодетель, и Мунаката толкует её по-своему (он _не ждёт_ ).  
За год его терпения набирается с полную чашу. Столько, что хватило бы заполнить горн Габриэля, испить из него и захлебнуться.  
В отзвуках грозы Мунакате мерещится эхо труб.  
_Похорони мои мечты, мои печали,  
Но, Повелитель, ты ответь мне, почему,  
Ах, почему же ангелы твои первыми пали..._ *  
Он кривит губы и не думает (ложь) о том, что бы ответил Суо на это нытьё.

Считать трещину в мече достойным поводом для визита было бы наивностью, но коронация экс-подопечной – другое дело. Мунаката поставил бы на его успех процентов десять (не так уж мало, если знать, насколько Суо ленив).  
И всё же защищать девчонку приходится самому.  
Мунакату это почти не расстраивает; обстоятельства вынуждают его действовать, вынуждают снова чувствовать себя живым.  
И всё же...  
Ему отчётливо недостаёт расслабленной усмешки и смертоносного жара за спиной.

...и всё же через две недели после событий в Михашире у него на столе появляется открытка.  
Простая бумага, глянцевая картинка, без подписи, без обратного адреса. Адрес резиденции Скипетра – летящий, изящный почерк, принадлежащий женской руке. На фотографии старый район Матеры и спящая рыжая кошка.  
Наверняка ошибка, – решает Мунаката, и гладит подушечкой пальца чуть помятый угол картона.  
А после запрашивает полный отчёт по городу.  
Шестьдесят тысяч человек населения (плюс толпы туристов), объект ЮНЕСКО (минус случайные сделки с недвижимостью), Италия (Базиликата). Никого под знакомым именем, никаких японцев, проживших там год. Обладательницы почерка нет в базе данных. Разочарования тоже нет (правда).  
Через две недели приходит ещё одна открытка: женский почерк, никаких лишних надписей, кажущиеся игрушечными разноцветные домики Амстердама. Никакого разочарования, только чистое, взвешенное предвкушение грядущей игры. Отличное лекарство от грустных неспетых песен и тревожных взглядов подчинённых.

Открытки продолжают приходить стабильно раз в две недели (ничего лишнего, ничего личного). Авашима, раз заметив его реакцию, берёт доставку под свой контроль.  
На открытках – города и природа, Европа и Азия. Утро в чешском лесу, кинотеатр на воде в Тайланде, швейцарская речка Верзаска – самая прозрачная в мире.  
Страницы поисковиков и справочных в приложениях не закрываются.  
Греческие дома на каменистых склонах похожи на рафинированные куски сахара или белоснежный мел под палящим солнцем. От вида португальского Голубого Дракона неприятно тянет под сердцем. Ночная Осака выглядит, как город будущего.  
Так продолжается... долго (достаточно).

В первой половине сентября система даёт сбой, но во второй возобновляется.  
От сентябрьской открытки пахнет табаком, женскими духами и горечью шоколада, в углу – тёмное пятнышко. Мунаката не отдаёт её на лабораторный анализ, не желая делиться.  
Подарок на день рождения вполне в _его_ духе – запоздалый, бесполезный. Без слов говорящий: «Я думал о тебе (такую чушь)».  
На фото – заброшенный город Килунг и зелёный ковёр дороги, ведущий в белое никуда.

– Я видела его, – говорит Анна, и Мунаката не может не вздрогнуть.  
Анна – ребёнок, но она не вела себя, как ребёнок, не думала, как ребёнок, и, может быть, не была им вовсе, даже когда Феникс не сидел на её плече, подобный бессмертному напоминанию.  
(Как ты не сгибаешься под его весом, как можешь ходить с высоко поднятой головой?)  
Мунаката смотрит в её лицо (спокойное, уверенное, не равнодушное) и благосклонно предоставляет право продолжить.  
– Я видела его, – повторяет Анна, – но вам об этом и так известно.  
Отрицание – удел слабых.  
– Он связывался с тобой?  
Так и не выветрившееся из крови чувство собственничества (гордыни?) заставляет его превратить утверждение в вопрос.  
– Да... но не совсем, – она улыбается тонко и светло, как не дано ему (за них обоих). – Он приходит ко мне во снах.  
Мунаката молчит, мысленно перебирая глянцевые картинки.  
– У него всё хорошо.

В открытках нет логики и нет системы, редкие намёки не окупают прочей бессмысленности.  
В открытках нет того, кого Мунаката желал бы увидеть по ту сторону.  
Суо – это одиночество мёртвых городов Юкатана, щерящиеся дулами автоматов пески Сомали и волны диких пляжей Перу. Не пасторальные луга Тосканы, не выхолощенные европейские улочки, не хайтековские фасады азиатских столиц, прячущих за блеском неона голодное гнилое нутро.  
Паззл не сходится, как его ни крути. Разрозненность кусочков раздражает – и вот в этом есть частичка того самого (в этом он ищет утешение).

– Капитан?  
Что бы ни говорили, Авашиме далеко до железной леди. Её эмоции – открытая книга, эпиграф которой – сочувствие пополам с сожалением. Она кладёт на стол толстый бумажный конверт: подшивка туристического журнала.  
Во вкладышах – отпечатанные в памяти и на бумаге картинки. Матера, Килунг, Астипалея.  
Мунаката ничего не говорит Авашиме, но просит Анну:  
– Передай ему, что я передумал.  
Анна качает головой – печальная и вместе с тем неуловимо спокойная (за будущее).  
– Вы плохо выглядите. Возьмите отпуск, это пойдёт на пользу вам и вашему мечу.  
Мунаката хочет сказать, что мечи Королей не подлежат восстановлению, но не хочет слышать ответ. Выйдя за двери «Хомры», он понимает, что всё это время хотел искать, а не находить.

Суо Микото вряд ли осведомлён о значении слова «ирония» (и «здравый смысл»), но он полон им до краёв. Стоя на пороге незнакомого бара, Мунаката пребывает в уверенности, что Суо Микото – самый недооценённый комик их поколения. Кому ещё после билета в новую жизнь пришло бы в голову окопаться на Окинаве – в глуши, но под самым носом?  
Мунаката не медлит, когда берётся за ручку; внутри него нетерпение и любопытство (и обречённость). У него объективно нет ожиданий, но он всё равно теряется на бесконечно долгое мгновение, когда видит Суо, слушающего болтовню девчонки за стойкой. В светлом помещении, насквозь пропахшем ромом и деревом, только они трое, и девчонка поворачивается резко, широко распахивая глаза, тогда как Суо – медленно, неторопливо, с этой своей ленцой (Мунаката готов поклясться, что ублюдок учуял его за милю и сейчас ловит кайф, рисуясь).  
– Йо, – говорит Суо, и Мунаката больше не ограничивает себя одним любованием (всё тот же, всё то же, даже грёбанный антураж благородного бара).  
Он останавливается в шаге, не в силах выбрать: поцеловать или ударить, врезать под дых или влепить позорную пощёчину. Предложить рукопожатие? Очень смешно. Суо щурится, без труда читая его муки выбора. Усмехается одними глазами.  
Мунаката швыряет на стойку пачку открыток и выплёвывает восхищённое:  
– Сукин сын.  
...и бьёт.  
...и целует.

Лёжа на спине и чувствуя себя цельным и полным (не иронией, но удовлетворением), Мунаката ловит Суо за подбородок, жёстко удерживает и в кои-то веки озвучивает свои желания без утайки:  
– Я бы хотел связать тебя. Связать, посадить на цепь подле себя и никогда не выпускать из поля зрения.  
Он выговаривает всё это и много больше в тёмные расширенные глаза и не морщится, когда Суо закусывает губу и с силой дёргает его на себя, натягивая так плотно, как только может. В его словах Мунаката не слышит ни сожаления, ни триумфа:  
– Этого не будет.

Мунаката просыпается ночью от резкого звука, по привычке продолжая дышать глубоко и размеренно, не выдавая своего пробуждения. В комнате сквозняк – окно открыто; с улицы слышен шелест листвы и душераздирающий скрип петель, хотя Мунаката не помнит, чтобы у дома была калитка или пристройки.  
Он открывает глаза, находя Суо взглядом – чернота на фоне черноты. Ярко-оранжевая точка там, где предполагается его ладонь – движется в такт затяжкам. Мунаката мог бы многое рассказать Суо о курении в темноту и технике безопасности (сядь на подоконник, окуни ноги в ночь, да ты романтик, чего ещё я не знал о тебе?), но вместо этого поднимается и подходит к нему – близко, но не касаясь. Пальцы замирают над основанием шеи на расстоянии тепла. Суо сам подаётся назад, прижимается, вжимается в подставленную ладонь, и Мунаката тихо, напевно читает по памяти:  
_Что за мастер, полный силы,  
Свил твои тугие жилы  
И почувствовал меж рук  
Сердца первый тяжкий звук?_ **  
С каждым словом он склоняется всё ниже, пока не утыкается носом в мягкие волосы, дышит – дымом, морским бризом, _Микото_.  
Суо беззвучно смеётся и вскидывает руку, ловит его за шею, тянется губами.

Рассвет встречает их на давешнем подоконнике. Они делят на двоих зрелище алого диска солнца, цепочки синяков и кровоподтёков, ссаженные кулаки и болезненно припухшие губы. Мунаката перебирает в руках открытки.  
Суо по-прежнему не готовит завтраки, и они вместе не говорят о будущем, но Мунаката не прочь обсудить настоящее.  
– Анна предложила мне съездить в отпуск.  
– Скажи, когда нужно будет смеяться.  
– Всенепременно, – мгновенно (тупая привычка) отзывается Мунаката и сразу продолжает, не сбившись с мысли. – Эти открытки... я хочу увидеть своими глазами.  
Он не спрашивает, он ставит перед фактом и вместе с тем – предлагает. Уверенность и уступки – беспроигрышная тактика завоеваний.  
– Так ты за благословением сюда притащился?  
– Зачем ты посылал их? – а вот этого он говорить не планировал. Плохо.  
Суо пожимает плечами и не раздумывает:  
– Мне было скучно.  
_(Я скучал)._  
Мунаката смотрит на него и не узнаёт – столь неожиданной и удивительной кажется перемена. Неброская, скрытая, мимолётно проявившаяся только сейчас – в голосе, позе и вместе с тем во всём существе (не)Короля. Однажды поделившийся откровением Фушими оказывается прав: свобода пошла Суо на пользу. Равноценен ли эффект для всех Королей, или прежде положено умереть и сложить корону?  
В панораме красно-оранжевого рассвета сверкает гранями Дамоклов меч. Мунаката смотрит на него, чувствуя, как от яркого света постепенно начинают слезиться глаза.  
– Тебе всё ещё скучно?  
– Возможно.

Мунаката не тратит время на планирование маршрута, все красные точки карты он знает по памяти. Суо не задаёт вопросов, просто закидывает на плечо рюкзак, что был при нём почти два года назад. И после по дороге в аэропорт просит заехать в бар, где девчонка-барменша виснет на нём добрых пять минут. Мунаката ждёт, сидя на капоте машины (в этой жизни ему можно и не такое), и с любопытством наблюдает за ними.  
Бар называется «Сердце бури».  
– Рей обещала продолжать слать открытки, – говорит Суо, подходя вплотную, но не вторгаясь в личное пространство (в их игре это не его привилегия).  
Он смотрит в сторону, туда, где через насколько сотен метров начинается пляж, а Мунаката смотрит на него и ищет малейшие признаки нежелания уезжать.  
– Я бы на твоём месте не был таким оптимистом.  
– Да уж, по тебе вообще не скажешь, что ты славный малый.  
...не то чтобы Мунаката допускал, будто Суо решил согласиться _из вежливости_.

[[Кинотеатр на воде у острова Яо Ной, Таиланд]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/z3ibdxn90st3.jpg)  
Пока Мунаката подпитывает своё чувство прекрасного старой классикой с Мэрилин Монро и фильмами Гаса Ван Сента, Суо смотрит на экран с таким видом, будто не может решить, чего ему хочется больше – расплакаться или сбежать. Но пускать слезу он не умеет, а отсутствие возможностей отступления Мунаката продумал заранее: до ближайшего берега пятьдесят метров. Хочешь свалить – изволь искупаться.  
В отместку все три дня на побережье Суо достаёт его цитатами.  
(«– Тебе бы пошло, – кивок на витрину с женским купальником – сплошные кружева и тесёмки.  
– Я мужчина!  
– У каждого свои недостатки...»)

[[Чартерный рейс Пхукет-Ашхабад]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/bpfzkwd0rwq7.jpg)  
Индия остаётся далеко внизу под крылом самолёта: никакие открытки не заставят Мунакату посетить страну, где толпа – естественная составляющая личного пространства (в игре нет места посторонним, ведь всё дело в контроле).  
Суо больше не цитирует по памяти фильмы, но истязает его слух чтением индийской карты: Далтонгадж, Тикамгарх, Шаджапур, Малкапур, Амбикапур, Бахарампур, Тандур, Каллур, Куллу-Саб-Дистрикт. Терпение Мунакаты закалено годами, но Суо упрям. Через час и сорок пять минут Мунаката сдаётся:  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Может быть.  
Суо улыбается безмятежной улыбкой праведника, Мунаката отвечает ему волчьим оскалом. Они играют в города. Суо побеждает, а после отсасывает ему в уборной аэропорта – в качестве извинения, или жеста доброй воли, или просто потому, что может.

[[Газовый кратер Дарваза («Врата ада»), Туркменистан]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/xbuspn01qtih.jpg)  
Стоя у порога локального ада, Мунаката думает о том, что было, и о том, чего никогда не будет (что он предотвратил и какой ценой).  
– Отпей из чаши разрушения...  
Он вздрагивает, успев позабыть, что всё это время Суо стоял рядом – тихий и неподвижный.  
– Ты правда сейчас процитировал мне Чингисхана?  
– Мне показалось это уместным.  
Мунаката сгребает его за футболку на груди и рывком дёргает на себя, целует, кусает – до крови. Сейчас, когда позади него огненный кратер, а кругом, покуда хватает глаз, простирается пустыня, ему остро кажется, что _ничего не закончено_. В прошлом ему часто снился сон, в котором Суо смотрел на пламя в своих руках и по слогам выдыхал: р а з р у ш е н и е. Нынешний Суо раздражённо шипит, ругается, слизывает с прокушенной губы кровь и за шею тащит Мунакату к машине.

[[Калининградский залив, Россия]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/xjexym47a45o.jpg)  
– В детстве мне нравилось ловить жуков, – Суо вскидывает удивлённый взгляд и кривит губы, но Мунаката видит, что ему интересно. – Правда, я не знал, что в контейнерах нужно оставлять отверстия для воздуха, поэтому большинство из них умирало. Полагаю, в мучениях.  
– Ты ужасен.  
Мунаката кивает. Он рассматривает на солнце кусочек янтаря, который подобрал утром на заливе. Внутри не насекомое – частица резной травы, но тоже красиво. Вечность, застывшая в камне. Мунаката думает о том, был ли в его жизни момент, который хотелось бы залить смолой?  
...а потом ему в голову прилетает подушка.  
– Меня тошнит от твоей кислой морды, – информирует Суо. – Расскажи ещё что-нибудь.  
О прошлом они тоже разговаривали не часто (если подумать, разговоры вообще никогда не были их приоритетом), но, может быть, ещё не поздно начать?  
– Однажды мой брат притащил домой пса...  
Суо стонет, откидываясь на спину:  
– Только не про животных, я уже понял, что вы не ладили.  
Мунаката гладит его по голому бедру, укладывается сверху и целует в ключицу, подпирает голову рукой, начиная перечислять:  
– Мне всегда нравилось читать. Научные статьи, философские труды, рецепты... инструкции. Мне нравилась их последовательность и лаконичность.  
– Шкаф, который ты собирал по инструкции, оказался больше похож на гроб, пирогом можно было убить, а...  
Суо затыкается на полуслове и шумно втягивает воздух носом, когда Мунаката протискивает руку ему под задницу и давит двумя пальцами на вход. По оставшейся смазке те проскальзывают легко, Суо вскидывает бёдра, прижимаясь членом к животу.  
– Ты и критика несовместимы.  
– Я в ней не нуждаюсь. Твоя очередь.  
– Сейчас?  
– Да. Расскажи про Окинаву.  
Вместо слов получается новый вздох. Мунаката сползает чуть ниже, устраиваясь удобнее, и ободряюще целует в живот.  
– Рассказывай, или ничего не будет.  
Суо умудряется говорить, стонать и ухмыляться:  
– Нечего рассказывать. Из-за грозы самолёт посадили на островах, я отправился прогуляться. Нашёл бар, а там два дебила решили длиной помериться, я разнял...  
– Как благородно...  
– Завали, – стон, смех. – А Рей возьми да и предложи остаться.  
Удивления так много, что Мунаката давится, выпуская член изо рта, смотрит с нескрываемым изумлением, пытаясь понять, не врёт ли. Но куда там, Суо говорит правду и только правду, ложь претит его натуре, а ещё ему лень _выдумывать_.  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты всё-это-время проторчал в той дыре, работая _вышибалой_?  
– Мне платили за то, что я красиво стоял у входа, – и смущения в этом ублюдке ни грамма, – а за «дыру» Рей начистила бы тебе морду и не посмотрела бы, что Король.  
Мунаката ловит себя на том, что у него дрожат плечи, а к горлу подкатывает нездоровый хохот. Суо, глядя на него, вздыхает, а в следующее мгновение Мунаката уже чувствует его руки на своих плечах и влажные простыни под спиной.  
Пока Суо рядом – никакой жизни в камне, к чёрту.

[[Селье, Норвегия]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/mzlrzbsc1lyb.jpg)  
В стране севера, фьордов и фатализма Мунаката находит тонкую грань равновесия.  
Суо же находит очередной бар, и к моменту, когда Мунаката заканчивает с медитаций и входит внутрь, он успевает только услышать окончание фразы: «...pen jente med deg?», а через секунду половина посетителей уже бьют друг другу морды, Суо в эпицентре, вокруг какой-то сюр, хаос и погром.  
На следующий день Суо щеголяет шикарным фигналом под глазом, а мужики в баре приветствуют их слаженным «Hei kara!». Мунаката бы многое отдал, чтобы понять, как это у него получается.

[[Амстердам, Нидерланды]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/xd2fxe21zdx8.jpg)  
Город похож на калейдоскоп, на конструктор, на многие другие игрушки – яркий, многоликий и безгранично толерантный к людским причудам. Родина хиппи и велосипедов, Рембрандта и «красных фонарей». Мунаката наслаждается им, как наслаждается традиционным сыром со специями, и гаудой, и бри, и выдержанным «Бемстером». Пока вечно не высыпающийся Суо встречает рассвет под подушкой, Мунаката спускается вниз и около десяти минут идёт вдоль канала. В конце его ожидает замечательная пекарня, по соседству с которой крайне удачно расположена сырная лавка. На обратном пути он заворачивает в Старбакс, где берёт два латте и один чёрный с собой. В большинстве случаев запаха достаточно, чтоб разбудить рыжее чудовище, а если нет – само виновато.  
Днём они либо гуляют, впитывая насыщенные краски города (ещё ни разу Мунакате не удалось пройти мимо лотка с фруктовыми смузи психоделических расцветок, стоящих на виду в ведёрках со льдом), либо трахаются в номере. Потраченного культурного времени не жаль, всё время мира может ждать или пойти к дьяволу, пока он целует выступающие лопатки и пальцами проводит по рёбрам, как смычком по струнам. Тёмное, голодное и _дорвавшееся_ внутри него непрестанно шепчет «мой, моё, м о ё», а после, когда в сумерках они бесстыдно целуются под светом разноцветных окон, разрывается между ревностью и упоением.

[[Цюрих, Швейцария]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/weg80brx193p.jpg)  
Целых пять минут уходит на мучительный выбор между Францией (Мунаката со студенчества сохнет по красным винам, но Суо упирается рогом, и сдвинуть его решительно невозможно) и Германией (они обмениваются взглядами и – нет, просто нет) и в итоге останавливаются на нейтральной (всегда и во всём) Швейцарии. В конце концов, шоколад – отличная замена винам, великолепно сочетающаяся с прихваченной сырной контрабандой.  
Сидя на балконе с видом на Гроссмюнстер, они обсуждают алкогольную индустрию, готическую архитектуру и кодекс самурая.  
Несмотря на ранний час, Мунакату уже немного ведёт (он не умеет пить, он по-прежнему не умеет пить, почему он каждый раз позволяет взять себя на слабо?), он всё меньше управляет беседой и всё чаще засматривается на двигающийся кадык сидящего напротив Суо. Под маленьким столиком их колени всё время соприкасаются.  
– Самурай должен избегать большого количества сакэ, чрезмерной гордости и великой роскоши.  
– Воистину, жизнь человека длится одно мгновение, поэтому... живи и делай, что хочешь.  
Мунаката хмыкает, покачивает в руках бокал холодного швейцарского белого и, не меняясь в лице, гладит босыми пальцами ног чужую лодыжку.

[[Матера, Италия]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/rq638pmnbxq0.jpg)  
Раздевай и властвуй – хороший, определённо жизнеутверждающий принцип. С освободившейся одеждой можно сделать много всего интересного (обмотать руки, привязать к спинке кровати, сделать кляп), а с обнажившимся телом – ещё больше.  
Мунаката проводит раскрытыми ладонями по бёдрам, бокам, вздрагивающему животу и груди, задерживается на сосках, щиплет и выкручивает. И дальше: обнять шею, надавить большим пальцем под подбородком; всё это глядя глаза в глаза, не разрывая контакта, хотя так хочется полюбоваться извивающимся под ним великолепием, но удержать взгляд важнее.  
(Смотри на меня, будь со мной, будь во мне, ты уже там долгие годы, так не отворачивайся).  
Мунаката на ощупь находит тюбик и сразу с лихвой выдавливает на пальцы, заводит руку за спину, с равным удовольствием чувствуя проникновение и наблюдая, как расширяются у Суо зрачки и по-животному вздрагивают ноздри. Он наклоняется к самому лицу, проводит языком по линии скулы, слизывает пот над верхней губой, прижимается поверх кляпа и на обратном движении тела насаживается – сразу, полностью, до конца, только через пару ударов сердца выпуская перехваченный спазмом вздох.  
Через десять минут бешеного ритма, проглоченных стонов (Мунаката, ты долбанный контрол-фрик) и яростных взглядов (Мунаката, ты долбанный контрол-фрик, мать твою!) они кончают почти одновременно. Ни разу за это время никто не отвёл взгляда, и только когда Мунаката развязывает перекрученную жгутом рубашку и растирает покрасневшие запястья, Суо закрывает глаза.  
(...высшая степень доверия).

[[Афины, Греция]](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-05/31/ucwp27ypyoaj.jpg)  
Парфенон они рассматривают долго (и молча). В воздухе, полном обоюдной тишины, звенит былое величие храма. Мунаката уверен, что думают они об одном и том же, и только потому не произносит свои мысли вслух (не оттого, что они слишком жестоки, вовсе нет). Вместо него их озвучивает Суо:  
– Смотри, что будет, если отдать божественное в руки смертных.  
(...если уступишь).  
Ногти до боли врезаются в кожу. Суо чужда лирика, Мунаката не ищет её, зная, что за возвышенными словами стоит низменный мазохизм. Суо упивался саморазрушением, будучи Королём, и горько-ядовитая самоирония – его относительно безобидный остаток.  
В щербатых мраморных линиях Мунакате видятся трещины разрушающегося меча.  
«Смотри, что будет, если...» – он оставляет открытку недописанной и единственную из прочих не отправляет обратно по окинавскому адресу.

[[Остров Астипалея, Греция]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/cf6yreygtl94.jpg)  
Посреди кипенно-белых домов и цветущего флёрдоранжа Суо решает, что его всё заебало. Он останавливается посреди каменистой дороги и так и говорит:  
– Скучно.  
Мунаката слишком хорошо его знает и умеет читать между строк. Приятно чувствовать себя правым – и если Мунаката сполна насладился цивилизацией, справедливо будет воздать Суо за терпение.  
– Как тебе Рабат?  
Суо реагирует только взглядом – «Ха?», переводимое как «Да ты, верно, шутишь?», – и Мунаката не удерживается от издёвки:  
– Если ты, конечно, знаешь, где это находится.  
Суо пинает его в колено.

[[Рабат, Марокко]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/wgvzmuajh86b.jpg)  
Пользуясь личными связями, Мунаката арендует целый риад в медине, договариваясь с владельцем о приходящей раз в пару дней домработнице (они так и не сталкиваются с ней ни разу). Два этажа толстых, едва спасающих от жары стен, хорошая библиотека, зеленый китайский чай в тончайшем фарфоре. Он пробует заставить Суо играть с собой в шахматы, но тот сбегает раньше, чем Мунаката успевает заикнуться.  
Днём они почти не пересекаются. Суо уходит сразу, как просыпается, возвращается в сумерках, и кто знает, где его носит дни напролёт. Сам Мунаката не рискует высунуться наружу, пока температура не упадёт хотя бы до двадцати пяти градусов. Тогда он гуляет по старой медине, маленьким пёстрым рынкам, где дышит пропахшим специями воздухом (шафран и кумин, паприка и корица, имбирь, рас-эль-ханут), покупает лукум и слушает смесь арабского и французского. Английского здесь почти не понимают, а его собственного знания хватает, только чтобы спросить направление и сделать заказ.  
Во время одной из таких прогулок он выходит к футбольному полю, где среди толпы разновозрастной детворы замечает до боли знакомый профиль. Впрочем, он идёт мимо и после никак не выдаёт своей осведомлённости («Признай, тебе нравится хранить секреты – они дают тебе ощущение власти»).  
Иногда Суо находит его уже после заката на главной площади Ута-эль-Хаммам в одном из кафе (всегда разном). Мунаката по глотку цедит остывающий чай, растирает между пальцами листики мяты и с улыбкой наблюдает, как Суо доводит официантов, выбирая половину меню и игнорируя лишь отчасти серьёзные замечания о вредности приёма пищи на ночь. Суо не знает ни французского, ни арабского, ни английского, но у него отличный слух, способность к чтению любой латиницы и животное обаяние, позволяющие пренебрегать языковыми барьерами. Мунаката иногда немного завидует, но чаще не тратит время на подобные глупости.

[[Шефшауен, Марокко]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/ejybxph4oem7.jpg)  
В «Синий город» Мунаката едет один, имея все основания полагать, что Суо предложение не оценит. Он _ненавидит_ синий; возможно, излишне демонстративно, но искренне. Мунакате это только на руку.  
Обратно он привозит коробку печенья с начинкой из ореховой пасты и эссенции цветков апельсина и кое-что куда более важное.  
Суо возвращается по традиции затемно. От него несёт потом, травой и перцем; Мунаката слушает шум воды, а потом перехватывает Суо прямо на выходе и как есть – мокрого – тащит в кровать. Тот не сопротивляется (совсем).  
– Удачно съездил?  
Мунаката не в настроении слушать и _разговаривать_ , он вылизывает ухмыляющийся рот и проводит ногтями по влажной коже. Суо горячий, расслабленный и уставший, мягкий и жёсткий одновременно. Улыбающийся и _позволяющий_ , и от этой редкой покорности разом срывает крышу. Мунаката стонет ему в плечо – к чёрту, к чёрту, к-чёрту-черту – и переворачивает, вздёргивая на колени. Теперь Суо ржёт в подушку, не скрываясь, пока Мунаката не проталкивает пальцы в его рот, а член в задницу.  
...только тогда он стонет и, высшие силы, лучше бы он продолжал смеяться.  
Утром Суо просыпается от собственного крика, Мунаката отстаёт от него на секунду. Он не успевает даже встревожиться, как Суо выдыхает:  
– Нужно выметаться.  
Его всего трясёт, кожа лоснится от пота, но ногами в штанины он попадает с первого раза.  
– Анна сказала...  
Мунаката так и не узнаёт, что сказала Анна: его отвлекает взрыв, разом снёсший половину риада.

[[Трасса на Танжер, Марокко]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/iykjbkwq9f4f.jpg)  
Убедившись в отсутствии хвоста, Мунаката сворачивает на обочину. На мили вокруг только песок, иссохший кустарник и Суо, сидящий на пассажирском сидении с видом победителя по жизни. То есть действительно победителя: каждая его мимическая мышца буквально кричит «Я ЗНАЛ!» или даже «Я знал, ты, тупой ублюдок!». А может быть, ему это только кажется, Мунаката плохо переносит жару, а лицо Суо мало чем отличается от привычного настороженного безразличия.  
Мунаката открывает багажник и достаёт из сумки небольшой чемоданчик и длинный тубус, скрытые от посторонних глаз чарами Неко. По крайней мере от глаз простых обывателей, потому что когда он засовывает ножны за пояс, Суо определённо смотрит на его бедро, безжалостно убивая и без того полуобморочную надежду. В чемоданчике – поддельные документы, наличка, КПК с выделенным защищённым каналом и Дезерт Игл с запасными обоймами.  
Авашима отвечает после второго гудка, слушает, выдаёт чёткую сухую информацию и только в конце не удерживается от личного:  
– Как вы?  
– Всё в порядке, Авашима-кун. Будьте на связи и следуйте плану.  
Когда он оборачивается, чёрное дуло упирается ему между глаз.  
– Выкладывай.  
Мунаката рассказывает про дата-центр Зелёных в Европе, который он искал всё время их путешествия, а когда нашёл, узнал про внука учёного – Крауса, – работавшего с Вайсманом и Кокуджоджи над изучением Сланца. У этого внука должны сохраниться исследовательские материалы. Но вообще-то Мунаката всерьёз отдыхал душой и телом и наслаждался бесценной компанией Суо («Стал бы я иначе тратить прорву сил на попытку найти тебя?»).  
Суо слушает его с каменной миной и предельной внимательностью, а выслушав, спускает курок. Пуля срезает прядь волос у виска. Мунакату это так заводит, что они трахаются тут же на раскалённом капоте, и Суо никак не комментирует тот факт, что тачка синяя.  
После Мунаката не может не спросить:  
– Ты знал?  
– Ты просил меня не быть оптимистом, – говорит Суо так, как будто это всё объясняет.

[[Штат Миссури, США]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/cgpe89ivxmo4.jpg)  
След ведёт в Спрингфилд.  
Аэропорт Сент-Луиса кишит американцами – слишком шумными, слишком суетливыми, слишком яркими. В этой нации всего слишком, и Мунакате приходится приложить дополнительное усилие, чтобы отсечь мельтешащую перед глазами круговерть и сосредоточиться. Суо, судя по растерянному взгляду, чувствует себя так же, так что Мунаката подхватывает его под руку и спешит на выход.  
Мицубиши блестит на солнце чёрными лакированными боками, Суо садится назад, раскинув колени по просторному заднему сиденью и, кажется, всерьёз намеревается вздремнуть. Не дождётся.  
– Теперь, когда ты всё знаешь...  
– Не начинай заливать, – мгновенно огрызается Суо.  
Мунаката бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида: откинутая голова, открытая шея, острый подбородок, море наплевательства, океан безответственности.  
(Но соври мне, и я вырву _твоё_ горло голыми руками).  
Мунаката начинает заново:  
– Мне не нравится мысль, что они могли узнать о тебе.  
– Не нравится мысль?  
– Меня это бесит.  
Суо молчит, но Мунаката знает, что он улыбается.  
(«Со-о-обственник»).  
Только это всё равно не повод для шуток. В прямом столкновении со стрейн с активными силами Мунаката впервые осознаёт, насколько Суо теперь беззащитен. Или?..  
Тогда, после инцидента на острове Ашинака, когда Мунаката с Золотыми Кроликами едва удержали Суо на грани, у них не было времени изучить все последствия. Они не нашли никаких следов силы Сланца, аппаратура даже уровень Вайсмана не фиксировала, но сейчас Мунаката знает, на что смотреть. Суо по-прежнему не мёрзнет даже под норвежскими ветрами, зато когда злится – находящаяся рядом электроника сходит с ума.  
Сам Суо его тревог явно не разделяет:  
– Ты так разволновался, что распылил тех двоих на атомы. Не думаю, что есть смысл париться.  
– Всё равно. Пока не найдём Крауса, держись рядом со мной, – он знает, что слова бесполезны, но...  
Суо поднимает голову и всё-таки встречается с ним взглядом. Проговаривает, четко артикулируя:  
– К дьяволу фокусы Сланца. Я буду как Ветхий Завет – кровь, пули и гнев божий.  
Мунаката сбивается с мысли.  
– Ты цитируешь мне... Постой, что за херню ты мне цитируешь?  
Суо демонстрирует ему средний палец, а через пару минут действительно засыпает.

[[Штат Оклахома, США]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/mzhj9botvjhq.jpg)  
Проснувшись, Мунаката обнаруживает, что солнце уже в зените. Он морщится – не столько из-за света, сколько из-за воспоминания: ничем не примечательный дом в ряду десятка таких же, внутри которого накануне они нашли три трупа. Крауса среди них не было, но легче от этого не становится. Скипетру удалось отследить машину их беглеца до Дентона, но дальнейших сведений не было, а если смогли они, смогут и Зелёные.  
Суо лежит на горячем асфальте в метре от машины, глаза закрыты, глубокие тени под ними не под силу скрыть даже загару и дневному свету.  
– Ты стал хуже спать, – констатирует Мунаката и, когда Суо не отвечает, продолжает: – У тебя снова начались головные боли?  
– Тебе и собеседник не нужен, а, Мунаката?  
Суо наконец открывает глаза, и Мунаката протягивает ему руку.  
– Поехали. Я поведу.  
Когда они снова занимают свои места, Суо говорит:  
– Мне было видение. Думаю, ехать в Дентон – плохая идея.  
Мунаката кивает.  
В придорожной забегаловке они завтракают блинами и семью чашками дрянного кофе, шесть из которых достаются Суо («Засунь свой гипнотический осуждающий взгляд себе в задницу»). И пока Мунаката звонит Авашиме, Суо рассматривает их настоящие фальшивые документы.  
– Рейши и Микото Каваниши? – читает он, когда Мунаката заканчивает. – Ты научился шутить?  
– По легенде мы братья, но мне льстит ход твоих мыслей.  
На лице Суо проступает эмоция, отдалённо похожая на застарелое смирение.  
К их возвращению на лобовом стекле Мицубиши успевает появится штраф за неправильную парковку (Мунаката даже не думает комментировать ни жёлтую бумажку, ни паскудную ухмылку ублюдка).  
Они двигаются на юго-запад в объезд Дентона, ожидая дальнейших зацепок.

[[Пуэрто де Анапра, Мексика]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/ne6iyfscuym2.jpg)  
Вечер вязнет на зубах вместе с сыром остывающей кесадильи, такой же томный и расплавленный, как мысли Мунакаты. Мунаката с неудовольствием признаётся себе, что банально устал. Тело ломит от переизбытка песка в костях и горького кофе в крови. От избытка солнца, въевшегося в кожу, в мышцы, пятнами пляшущего под изнанкой век. От ночёвок в мотелях, от которых его тошнит, и в машине, после которой ломит всё тело. От чувства бессмысленной погони за призраком.  
Он потерял ту точку, после которой всё полетело к чёрту.  
Упущенный в Шефшауене Краус? Обнаруженный в Цюрихе дата-центр? Прилёт на Окинаву? Момент, когда в камере резиденции Скипетра он отказался обвенчаться с Красным Королём? Сожаление – не его порок, но буксующему без новой информации мозгу нужно зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь.  
Суо на своей половине кровати делает вид, что спит.  
Им не хочется даже трахаться.  
На допотопном телевизоре современные спецэффекты и мрачные панорамы Готэма смотрятся беспомощно, но Мунаката всё равно не переключает и вовсе не удивляется, когда слышит:  
– Не знал, что ты фанат.  
– В детстве он был моим любимым героем, – кивает Мунаката, с улыбкой глядя на экран. – Из-за... моей работы у меня не было возможности уделять несущественным увлечениям должного внимания.  
В Суо, конечно, нет ни капли сочувствия:  
– Учти, если ты когда-нибудь напялишь трусы поверх штанов – у нас с тобой состоится серьёзный взрослый разговор.  
Под смех Джокера они едва слышат трель звонка.

[[15-й федеральный хайвей, Мексика]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/m50hgskmw8cb.jpg)  
Спустя двое суток после ночёвки в дыре близ Анапры, Мунаката без особого энтузиазма проклинает всех известных ему богов. Их как-то вычислили, и думается: помимо отряда наёмных стрейн за ними гоняется половина мексиканских банд, ошивающихся у американской границы. Это... досаждает.  
Между Магдалена-де-Кино и Санта Аной несущийся в лобовую джип чуть не отправляет их в кювет. Мунаката не думает лишний раз и раскрывает санктум, как только выбирается из машины. Он идёт вперёд к вставшему поперёк трассы Чероки, и ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Суо остаётся позади – не столько прикрывая ему спину, сколько собираясь насладиться бесплатным зрелищем. Право, полдюжины обычных людей с АК и мелкокалиберным на Короля – это даже обидно.  
Поглощённый возмездием, он слишком поздно чувствует замаскированный отголосок силы с другой стороны дороги и в спину бьёт жаром взрыва раньше, чем он успевает обернуться. Последнего оставшегося наёмника распыляет чистой Синей силой, как тех стрейн в Рабате, Мунаката фиксирует это краем сознания, даже не отдавая себе отчёт. Когда дым развеивается, на секунду у него слабеют колени от всеобъемлющего облегчения, но затем приходит понимание _что_ произошло, а вместе с ним паника – острая, судорогой перехватывающая горло, не дающая ни вдохнуть, ни пошевелиться.  
Вокруг Суо огненным кругом полыхает пурпурное пламя, но замерших стрейн он убивает двумя выстрелами.

[[Сонора, Мексика]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/4xb9pu9wx1qe.jpg)  
Суо Мунаката находит под кустом кактуса, где тот выводит на каменистой земле то ли ритуальные пентаграммы, то ли пародию на инопланетные круги, которые они видели на билбордах, когда проезжали через кукурузные плантации Иллинойса.  
Мунаката моргает, картинка приобретает чёткость.  
Ему следует не мечтать о солнце под веками, а вернуться к текущим баранам. К одному конкретному барану под кактусом.  
– Как успехи? – спрашивает он первое, что приходит в голову, и кивает на кривоватые оккультные символы. – Уже вызвал кого-нибудь?  
Суо поднимает на него глаза, на дне которых смертельная скука обнажает в зевке белоснежные зубы.  
– Только мигрень и тебя.  
Мунаката кивает, прокручивая в голове сказанные ранее слова: всё ещё не Король. У него нет оснований сомневаться в Суо и нет права полагаться на веру, но он тоже не чувствует никаких изменений, и это выводит его из себя.  
Копившееся несколько дней сексуальное неудовлетворение Мунакаты в сумме с – разнообразия ради – справедливым желанием Суо уебать всех в радиусе пары миль грозят произвести эффект впечатляющий и сопоставимый по своим масштабам с маленькой атомной катастрофой. Самое время возрадоваться, что над головой Суо всё-таки нет меча. С другой стороны – в руках у него есть пистолет, с которым он выглядит столь же опасно, сколь сексуально.  
Мунаката чертыхается: слишком много секса на три предложения.

[[Где-то в Мексике]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/my1hdcftw3oi.jpg)  
Закрывая глаза Генриху Краусу на захолустной автозаправке посреди мексиканской пустыни, Мунаката чувствует неестественное, но всепоглощающее спокойствие (успокоение). И немного – опустошённость, как рассвет, к концу дня растерявший краски.  
Глядя на догорающий розовый закат, он думает, что вся их история – череда случайных, разноцветных, металлических и деревянных, глянцевых и костяных, красных, синих, чёрных и белых, пропахших кровью, гарью и сексом бусин, нанизанных на бесконечную ленту дороги.  
Но сейчас им пора возвращаться.  
(Он думает «им», но подразумевает «ему»).  
– Есть ещё одно место, куда я хотел бы съездить.

[[Пляж на побережье Тихого океана, Перу]](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/31/94bqdgipot9o.jpg)  
Шелесту волн должно напоминать о доме, но в мыслях Мунакаты солнечные палаццо Италии и марокканские риады, цветы флёрдоранжа, медовая кожа и запахи острых специй. Единожды он уже заплатил жизнью за верность долгу, так стоит ли цель повторной платы? Или для того, чтобы получить собственную жизнь в безраздельное пользование, сперва нужно умереть и сложить корону? Риторические вопросы – тот ещё вид мазохизма. Он знает, что не бросит Вайсмана одного разбираться с Зелёными, даже если тот заслужил занозу в задницу размером с Токийскую телебашню.  
Суо встаёт рядом с ним, на одну линию с прибоем.  
– Какие планы?  
Мунаката пожимает плечами:  
– Напиться. Выспаться. Закрыться в кабинете и свести всё общение с подчинёнными к требованиям подсунуть под дверь конфеты.  
Ему (он проговаривает это слово про себя несколько раз) действительно пора возвращаться.  
Он заранее знает все варианты ответа – от равнодушия до глупой шутки, но Суо в кайф обламывать ожидания:  
– Это была Анна.  
– Сны?  
– Вроде того. Она сильнее меня, справится, но...  
Мунаката перебивает его, не желая слушать, к чему ведёт разговор:  
– Ты не станешь Королём снова.  
Суо закатывает глаза – уже знакомая смесь раздражения пополам со смирением. Он закидывает на шею Мунакате руку (слишком горячую), притягивает к себе и выдыхает:  
– Какой же ты всё-таки тупой. Она хочет иметь возможность защитить, – Суо делает паузу, в которой Мунаката читает всё то, что никогда не будет сказано вслух и что не имеет отношения к Анне, – для этого не нужно брать в руки меч – только принять метку.

 

В своём кабинете Мунаката находит идеально подбитую стопку новых открыток. Он гладит пальцем острые углы, улыбается и убирает их в стол – на будущее, которое теперь есть у него.  
(У них, у них, у них – ему никогда не надоест).

 

_© 17/05/15_

**Author's Note:**

> *Nightwish, «Angels fall first»  
> **Уильям Блейк, «Тигр»  
> Название фика © Наутилус Помпилиус, «Скованные одной цепью»


End file.
